


I know the sound of your heart

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Death Threats, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Second War with Voldemort, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Between the orders he had received, and the ones directly from his heart it had drastically made it harder to stay optimistic.





	I know the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> CLASS/CATEGORY| Potions (Angst)  
> Prompt: Rolled 1 - Prompt A  
> Harry and Draco think they know each other. One day, they’re tasked with bringing each other down.  
> Choose either: 1) undercover Aurors -OR- 2) war spies -OR- 3) cell mates - Minimum: 300 words - Maximum: 1301 words. Must have at least one Harry and one Draco POV section.
> 
> Go SHADOWROSE !

Sixth year was predictably, going splendid.    
   
Each day Harry woke up early (because who needed sleep when all he could dream was that night when he lost his godfather), ate what he could (since it was not appropriate for The Chosen One to starve himself) and to try in completing some of his homework without tipping off anyone how stressed he felt. It had been a long summer. Packed in with a longer break since he had any contact with Malfoy that used to involve snogging. He wanted to stop feeling so glum, so useless, and full of too many expectations that the whole wizarding world placed onto him. It didn’t help that besides playing the savior, The Order had become lenient in giving him a mission, technically a small one, but still potentially important if he played it right. Being the Gryffindor that he was, he took it.    
   
September had barely started with the cold weather and quizzes that their professors were itching to squeeze into their classes. Harry’s own timetable wouldn’t have been that hard if he liked all his classes, but he did complain on the account that potions was still slotted because he said that he wanted to be an Auror after Hogwarts. The only refuge he received was that he had not been completely alone when it came to heartbreak. Hermione’s own luck sucked too, yet, when he had told her about Malfoy, she had been wary and sympathetic about his feelings. He liked the git, but as their history went, it had been too unstable for anything to remotely come into fruition in a healthy dose.    
   
It went in hand that Draco Malfoy would never leave his mother’s side. (And Harry understood, because he had known that he himself would protect everyone he loved. The Weasleys, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and,  ~~Sirius~~ —he just wanted to help, to survive the war.) 

He knew that Malfoy didn’t want anything to do with him. He should have respected his wishes. However, the thing about being a Potter was that he couldn’t let Malfoy go. Not from his thoughts, his dreams and heart. 

He wanted to build a bridge back, to construct something that could mend their mistakes from before. Harry’s own selfish desires could backfire on him if Malfoy found out what The Order wanted from them,  _he knew_ ; but that had been what made him Harry Potter. He took the risks nobody wanted to make. Carved out his grave where he stood when he slipped the cloak to track down Malfoy. It hadn’t been that hard to find him during Prefect duties late at night. It had been effortless to slip into old habits when he called out his name, to reveal his body and have a half-frozen Malfoy in front of him. Practically gapping. In seconds, he enveloped Malfoy inside the cloak for both privacy and desperation to maintain his attention. 

They didn’t kiss, even if he missed it, Harry just felt too self-conscious of being so close to the boy he was in love with. The same one that The Order wanted Harry to get cozy again in order to find any leaks of information from the other side. The levels of drama and angst that could loop around his shoulders was astonishing, heavy too when all thoughts centered to pleading if Draco changed his mind and join his side. They could talk it out (because he badly wanted an excuse to have Malfoy in his life again), to make a plan that would ensure Malfoy’s mother safety now that his dad was out of the picture momentarily, he just needed to say the right words. To have the courage to stitch together his mission while still staying true to his heart. 

“I know you’re up to something.”    
   
Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, his lips turned thin. Harry could see how much he wanted to deny the accusation as his body leaned away from Harry’s. (But they knew that he couldn’t. Not when it had been public knowledge about the downfall of the Malfoy name.)    
   
“We both know that you want sanctuary for your mum. I can give it to you.” Malfoy’s scoff hadn’t hid how skeptical and a cynic he was to hearing that. “Malfoy—” He got cut off.    
   
“Potter we both know that’s rubbish. If we’re going to be candid about this, I doubt you have that much influence in your little club against  _him_ to invoke a deal that would give my mother clemency.”    
   
“Do you always have to be such a pessimistic git? Malfoy, I know a thing or two about families with a bad history. I know you weren’t exactly that close to your dad compared to your mum. I’m giving you a chance.”  _For your pardon, for us_ , he wanted to add.    
   
Malfoy crossed his arms against his chest as a gust of chilly air blew through them. “Regardless of how distant I’ve been with my father, that doesn't equate that I would leave him behind to the Dark Lord’s wrath. Malfoys pride themselves of being loyal to family. As such, your band of fans and bodyguards wouldn’t let my family in without something equal to exchange.”    
   
“Information.” Harry admitted. “They would want an insider to spy and give intel.”    
   
But that would be too dangerous for any grown adult let alone someone who was still in Hogwarts. He couldn’t gamble Malfoy’s life like that. Not when he was losing too many people from all sides.    
   
“Potter, just give it up. Leave me alone and keep your head down for all our sakes. What’s done is done.” 

Harry stepped closer. “You can’t mean that. Malfoy, don’t walk away from this.” He grabbed one of Malfoy’s hands and placed it over his heart. “I know you want this.”    
   
Malfoy’s hands were cold, shivering from contact. “No, you don't.”    
   
He stuttered. Looked so ready to give up, empty. Harry leaned further and angled for his lips to touch Malfoys when he whispered to him. “Don’t lie to yourself. I want you too.”    
   
“Don’t. Potter you don’t know what you’re starting.” Please almost escaped from his mouth.    
   
He trembled when Harry kissed him.   
   
   
   
 

 

  
   
_“I have been told you have acquired Potter’s affections.” His robes slid over to his shoes. In close proximity his red eyes pierced straight to his heart. “Good. Use that to your advantage and your mother will stay in perfect health. Is that understood?”_    
   
_“Yes, My Lord.”_  


End file.
